rainystreetsfandomcom-20200213-history
Khalid Rahal
Khalid is one of the main characters of Rainy Streets. He is a stealthier asset to the group, and is at times called a thief. Khalid also is a teacher to many of the group, having been Katherine's main mentor, as well as many of the children born to the group and the younger members, such as Zac, Eilidh, Damian and Gunther when they allowed him. Khalid is introduced in the first book, and quickly becomes Katherine's closest and best friend, as well as becoming her first real crush and love. He is a vital part of the group of friends that eventually assembles, and his given lycan ability assists the group greatly during their travels and throughout their adventures. Khalid's lycan stat distribution weighing into his speed and agility makes him a weaker wolfwere, but he still is stronger than the average human, and is far faster than most lycans. CONTENTS: 1. Appearance Monstra ex Imber Khalid has long maroon hair, reaching down to just below his shoulder blades. His eyes are a pale silver-green. His skin is the color of ochre, golden hued. He has half-lidded eyes, and his nose is a bit wide. The bridge of his nose is curved inward, and he has deep set eyes. He has high cheek bones, and when he is younger, they are less prominent. When he ages, however, his face becomes a bit more gaunt and they become a lot more prominent. His eyes are also a bit darkened, making his light irises stand out more. He has full, thick lips. He has a left eyebrow piercing, which he often wears a silver barbell in. He has no other tattoos or piercings, and usually keeps himself clean shaven. He does become more lax on shaving when he is separated from the group, often having a shadowed, strong jaw. He is 6'6" and has a lanky build with broad shoulders. He is lightly muscular, having a runner's build. His wolf form is a large 5' tall maroon wolf. In his human form, like all wolfweres and werewolves, he has thick, black pointed nails, and three sets of large canines starting from where the second set of human incisors is. Where the human incisor is is the smallest, just a bit larger than the human's, while the next (the human canine) is nearly double the size, and the third is in the middle size of the two. Notable about his appearance is his playful, friendly demeanor and his mischievous smirk. Monstra ex Machina Khalid is much the same in Monstra ex Machina, though he has aged some. His hair has turned completely white, and he keeps it cut shorter, to just below his shoulders. He has more of a scruffy jaw, and lines about his eyes where he's laughed and smiled too much. 2. Personality Khalid is a rather quiet individual, but very fun loving. He can be shy when first met at times, but warms to people quickly. He likes to laugh and joke, and easily becomes attached to people. Khalid has a strange attraction towards humans, and often finds himself getting involved in some way with humans when he is in an area for too long. He loves to travel, and has a particular love for teaching. He tends to try to teach a lot of people around him, especially those younger than him. Khalid eventually becomes a little more bitter about his life span and the loses he suffers due to his affection for humans, and becomes more of a hermit, withdrawing from society. 3. Relationships Friends Matthew Xandüs Khalid and Matthew meet while traveling from Xerlilith, Deihjya to Aegust, Releshur. Matt and Khalid quickly became friends, though it was made tense by both of their affections directed towards Katherine. Khalid, however, put aside his growing feelings for Katherine for several reasons, including the fact that Matt and Katherine had restarted their sexual relationship from years before. Affter Riadharc, their relationship becomes stressed as Khalid and Katherine's feelings grow for each other. When Katherine begins dating Gunther, though Katherine and Matt are still having sex, the rock in the middle allows Matt and Khalid to become closer friends. When Katherine and Gunther eventually break apart and Khalid and Katherine eventually get together, Matt and Katherine's sexual relationship ends, and Khalid and Matt are considerably closer, sealing their friendship in. Ketilriðr Khalid and Ket meet while traveling from Xerlilith, Deihjya to Aegust, Releshur. They don't immediately hit it off, as Ket is cold and doesn't speak much to people he doesn't know. He does, however, warm with drinking and when speaking with Matt, and as Matt and Khalid hit it off well, he comes to get to know Ket better. Khalid and Ket don't speak much when not with others, but they easily share comfortable silence. Eventually, Khalid recognizes Ket's growing, though silent, feelings for Javed, and attempts to encourage him towards trying to start a relationship with Javed, but when he is successful, Ket and Khalid find that Javed has started a relationship with Zac, instead. This puts Khalid's relationship with Ket in a bit of a apprehensive period, until Ket realizes Khalid meant no harm and forgives him. Khalid and Ket grow closer with time but never become close friends, simply old friends. Seth Oseri Khalid and Seth meet when Katherine finds him again in Deihjya. He believes Seth to be her biological son at first, but she tells him otherwise. Khalid and Seth share an amicable relationship, though Khalid is sometimes put off by Seth's over protective nature over his mother, or his coldness in general. Seth, in turn, is put off by Khalid's over playful and light hearted attitude and nature. Seth and Khalid have an easy relationship as he gets a little older, though when Seth begins to court Valdis, he becomes protective of her and tries to interfere in her relationship with Seth, wanting her to be with someone who won't hurt her - and he fears that Seth will, as Lokshi did. Eventually, they move on, and settle into an easy father-son sort of relationship. Ryu Silent Khalid and Ryu first meet while Khalid and Javed are traveling from Yjuti, Dehijya to Waglow, Marasii. TBC... Luna TBC... Damian TBC... Gunther TBC... Enemies ::: WAT R ENEMIES Family Javed Rahal Javed and Khalid are very close brothers. They are incredibly comfortable around each other, and often go to each other for comfort. Javed partially raised Khalid, and though at first is almost like a father figure, slowly becomes his brother as Khalid becomes older. With Javed always around, Khalid remains very light hearted and playful in his young adult years. Though he begins to become more bitter as he repeatedly gets dumped, Javed keeps him running. However, when the group is separated, and Khalid raises Lucius and Valdis alone, he matures greatly, and when Javed and Khalid again remeet after many years, they both find each other changed. Khalid more than Javed, and Javed has a bit of a hard time figuring out his relationship with Khalid for a time. Eventually, they settle comfortably back together as brothers, though their dynamics have changed a bit. It takes time, but eventually Khalid begins to become attached to Javed again. Qamar Rahal TBC... Eilidh Rahal TBC... Blaire Cozak TBC... Lucius Rahal TBC... Valdis Rahal TBC... Lahela Rahal TBC... Sanura Rahal TBC... Rosabella Rahal TBC... Nazir Rahal TBC... Yuki Rahal Romantic Interests Katherine Connach Khalid and Katherine are each other's main romantic interests, though they take longer than any of Khalid or Katherine's previous romantic interests to get together. They work together very well, and Khalid's playful nature is exactly what keeps Katherine running, while Katherine's down to earth attitude and constant support keep Khalid running. They do very well together, and manage to make each other smile even when they're in bad situations. Katherine deeply appreciates Khalid being her mentor, and Khalid appreciates that she let him. Though they have a difficult time finally getting together, once they do, Khalid never is with another person again. Culhain Connach Culhain and Khalid found each other attractive, though did not directly interact often while Khalid was Katherine's tutor. When Katherine goes missing, they are brought together to find her, and their attraction for each other becomes a quick passion. They realize they have compatible personalities, as well, and fall in love as they continue to have a sexual and soon romantic relationship. They are forced apart, however, by moving events, and when Khalid returns to Riadharc a few years later with Katherine, Culhain rejects him and tells him he doesn't love him anymore to spare his feelings, leading to a very hurt and rejected Khalid. Ptah Greenstar Ptah and Khalid meet when Ptah comes with Charna to their meeting about their betrothal. Khalid is at first put off by Ptah's vicious political nature, but quickly becomes attracted to him throughout his family's dealings with Charna and Ptah. Eventually, their attraction to each other leads to them starting a relationship in secret. They continue it for several years, until Khalid demands to be with Ptah instead of Charna, and publicly breaks off the betrothal in favor of Ptah. Ptah, however, denies the entire relationship, and in turn denies Khalid, as he has his own betrothal to honor and that would greatly aid his family. Rejected, Khalid takes his grief silently with Javed and leaves Rovakia, unable to stay. Krios ??? Khalid and Krios have a lot of physical chemistry, but their relationship is also one of convenience. They meet when Khalid is hired as Krios' body guard, thanks to his lycanthropy. They begin their relationship by having sex, and come to have strong feelings for each other throughout the next two years of their relationship. Krios leaves Khalid shortly before Khalid and Katherine's remeeting, deciding to go home to Releshur from Deihjya and declining to continue his relationship with Khalid, citing partially that Khalid is a lycan, and he is a human - and he wanted a human life, free of Khalid's lifestyle and long life. Charna Greenstar Khalid and Charna are betrothed in Rovakia when he is a young adult, and Charna favors Khalid's looks and skillset. She is heavily attracted to him, and though he finds her attractive, her prim and proper manners turn Khalid off of her. Though she does try to begin a relationship with him before the wedding, he consistently turns her down, since he is secretly having an affair with her cousin, Ptah. When he publicly dump their betrothal in favor of Ptah, she is greatly insulted, and attempts to have him hung for adultry - unsuccessfully, since they aren't married yet. 4. Abilities and skills Racial abilities Other abilities/skills 5. History Childhood Young adult years Adult years 6. Trivia *Khalid and Javed's names both mean eternal, and symbolize very different kinds of eternal in the stories. Category:Characters